


Castiel's Confiteor

by Fragiledewdrop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragiledewdrop/pseuds/Fragiledewdrop
Summary: "I dove into Hell, and damnation eternalBurned out in the wake of my Flight,But a word from you, and a glance,And Bliss was forsaken, and Light."





	Castiel's Confiteor

I was the Sword and the Shield  
The Fire and The Seal.  
I was Wrath unforgiving   
And Judgment unquestionable  
And Strength unyielding  
And Faith unshakeable  
And Worship unthinking  
And Knowledge unfathomable.

I dove into Hell, and damnation eternal  
Burned out in the wake of my Flight,   
But a word from you, and a glance,   
And Bliss was forsaken, and Light. 

So I turned into charred feathers  
Into blood on a wall  
A sacrifice to save you all  
Stale incense of unanswered prayers. 

Now I am Rebellion sky-shattering  
And Doubt inextricable  
And Forgiveness unending  
And Fight inextinguishable   
And Longing undying  
And Error unforgivable   
And Love unquenchable,   
Love ever burning,   
Love all-consuming. 

So I bid you, listen.   
Do not shake in terror   
And do not dismiss me,   
For I speak with the voice of an Angel  
When I tell you  
That if God were to appear in this instant   
In all His glory of roaring thunder  
And scorching fire   
And order me to kneel,   
I would stand   
And look into his all knowing eyes  
And ask Him "Why?" 

But if you were just to say the word  
I would kneel at your feet every day of my life  
And offer all of myself  
On the altar of your desire.


End file.
